


Nighttime Reflections

by MulderScullyShipper



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, small spoilers for The Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScullyShipper/pseuds/MulderScullyShipper
Summary: A year to the day since they fled their old lives, Mulder and Scully are in a non-descript town in the middle of nowhere. An overnight storm mirrors the emotions that are stirred up inside Scully.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, mulder and scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Nighttime Reflections

It was night-time and outside the relatively safe haven of the motel room, the wind was howling through the trees, the heat of the last few days having finally created a storm of epic proportions. Rain lashed against the panes of glass and water leaked in the sides to pool at the bottom of the half rotten frames. The wind blew through the gaps between the glass and the wood to whistle softly, making the thin curtains flutter gently. Lights at the edge of the parking lot illuminated the trees that whipped back and forth under the onslaught of the gale force gusts. At one point, many months earlier, what felt like a lifetime ago, the woman in the bed would have slept through anything and been genuinely surprised if she had been told there was a storm of this size during the night.

But tonight, on the one year anniversary of this journey she was now on, Dana Scully couldn't sleep. She stared at the scene outside through the gap in the cheap curtains, the storm raging, matching the inner workings of her mind. The man next to her slept soundly, unaware of her turmoil, his quiet snore indicating he was finally asleep.

They had argued tonight, not for the first time and certainly not for the last. Argued over the life she had willingly left behind for him. Before all this, before they existed under the radar, before they lived off the grid, using cash instead of cards and going by false names, they didn’t argue. They would disagree with each other, that was a common occurrence but they would never give each other the silent treatment like petulant school children. She couldn’t even recall a time when they’d had a fight and if they _had_ fought, one of them could walk away to give themselves some space to cool off. Now, they were cooped up in one crappy motel room after another or a cramped car and were together for twenty four hours a day. The pressure of their lifestyle was beginning to take its toll on both of them.

She couldn’t even recall what they had fought about. Something trivial no doubt. Eventually she had climbed into bed, turned onto her side and ignored him, leaving him to watch TV. Not that he had tried to speak to her or make it right. She just wanted to be left alone. But then, during the night, an hour or two after Mulder had finally switched the TV off and succumbed to sleep, he had gravitated his way towards her in the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her gently.

His arm tightened briefly in his sleep and he mumbled something she couldn’t make out. His nighttime conversations used to make her smile and give them something to laugh about in the morning but tonight, it just made her feel sad. Sad for the life they had when they’d decided they wanted to be more than just friends. Life had been so much simpler then. They had their work and they had each other until they had returned to Oregon, where their story had started seven years earlier and everything changed.

Scully tried not to think about what had occurred while Mulder was missing, but it was difficult. Their son was never more than a few seconds away from her thoughts, but she couldn’t dwell on it right now. If she did when she had a storm raging inside of her, there was every possibility that she would break down and never be able to be fixed.

Mulder’s arm tightened again and she heard him whisper her name and then settle back to sleep. He was dreaming about her and even despite their anger with each other, he never could stay away from her. It was this thought that finally allowed a tear to escape and slide down her cheek to land silently on the pillow.

She thought about the situation they found themselves in. For months, since they’d begun this new alternative way of life, Mulder had told her that she should leave him, go back to her family and live a normal life and every time, she had refused. How could he expect her to just leave him and never see him again? After everything? Didn’t he understand that she loved him too much to just forget about him? Whenever he suggested that she could have a much better life if she just went home, her heart would hurt. In all the years of being partnered with him, she had never once abandoned him and she didn’t intend to start now.

Scully knew that the complete exhaustion they were both feeling had started the fight tonight. Being on constant high alert was draining. Everywhere they went, they had to look over their shoulder in case someone recognised them. If they had found somewhere on the map that seemed safe and they didn’t like the feel of the place when they arrived, they would simply keep driving. She had lost count of the amount of times they’d simply slept in whichever vehicle they had, using truck stops to get clean. Nothing would make her happier than having one uninterrupted nights sleep somewhere safe.

Sometimes when she was awake in the middle of the night, she'd wonder whether it was even worth it. Whether being with him was worth it, but then she'd remember the complete despair she'd felt when she hadn't had any messages from him for weeks after he has left her and William, wondering whether he was even alive anymore, and she knew it _was_ worth it. Just being with him made it worth it. And then the guilt and shame of even thinking those things kicked in and she hated herself. She'd lost count of the amount of times she'd quietly cried in the shower, letting the water wash away her tears. The last thing she ever wanted to do was make him think she didn't want to be there. She never wanted to be without him again.

The arm around her waist tightened again for a second, followed by a kiss to her shoulder and this time, she knew he was awake. Scully closed her eyes and felt another tear cross her face. She was so grateful that she still had him, was still able to share these moments with him. If their friends hadn't got him out of the military prison and she'd lost him for real that time… it didn't even bear thinking about. Receiving the news that the man she loved with all her heart, the father of her child, was going to be put to death just about killed her too.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was low and gravelly as he spoke next to her ear. That she was awake didn’t surprise him. Mulder pressed a kiss against her cheek and that was when he spotted the tear track over her nose. “Hey… please don’t… don’t cry. It’s okay, we’ll be okay.”

Scully turned in his arms and looked at him, her hand raising to his cheek to stroke gently before moving to the back of his neck. “I’m sorry too. I can’t lose you Mulder. I can’t.”

He reached up to tuck newly dyed brown hair behind her ear and wipe away the wetness on her cheeks, before sliding his hand back under the covers onto her waist, his thumb stroking softly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She gave him a watery smile and gently tugged him close for a kiss. It had been almost two weeks since they were last intimate and she could tell how badly he wanted her, but he refrained from pushing her when she was emotionally fragile. She needed him too and it was this thought which encouraged her to roll onto her back, pulling him with her and breaking the kiss. She looked up at him, her hands framing his face, her thumbs caressing his lips and she smiled lightly at him.

“Make love to me,” she murmured. The argument of the evening was completely forgotten and right now, she needed him. Needed him to help her feel something other than empty.

Mulder leant down and kissed her gently. Hands and lips began to roam over the others body, as clothing was removed and tossed to the floor without a care. Quiet moans and whispers permeated the air as they moved together slowly, barely heard over the storm still beating down outside. It was like they were discovering each other all over again for the first time and as they didn't know when they would be able to do this again, they took their time and savoured the other. They both desperately needed this time together, as it had been too long since they'd had any respite from the constant fear they felt, worried that their existence would come crashing down around them.

Afterwards they lay together in silence, feeling closer once again and feeling like they could deal with anything. Eventually they fell asleep in each other’s arms, limbs entwined, not wanting to let the other go, even for a moment. They slept soundly for the next few hours, emotionally healing and overcoming the issues of the previous day.

Their alarm began to beep at 7.30, waking them both immediately. Outside the sun shone brightly, the storm of the night having passed. They made love again, needing to take advantage of the quiet time since they had a long drive north to make over the next few days. But for now, they made time to be together again. Everything else, the dodging of police departments and any supersoldiers that may still be hunting them, the government agents that they still feared, it could all wait. Once they stepped outside of the bland and nondescript motel room, their reality changed, so for this short time, they created their own reality.

Later on, as Scully sat on the bed while Mulder loaded up their bags into the car, she couldn't help but think the night was some kind of metaphor for how she had been feeling. The previous night there had been a storm raging inside her. But they'd reconnected and she felt more sure than ever that she was doing the right thing. She stood as he appeared in the doorway, sunglasses on and the love she had for this man, swelled inside her. They'd been through so much together, lost so much. As long as she had him, she knew she'd be ok.

“You set? We've got a long drive ahead of us and I want to try and make good time today.”

Scully nodded and stood, walking over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she looked up at him. “I love you.”

He grinned at her, raising his hands to squeeze her shoulders, returning the sentiment that she hardly ever uttered. Especially lately. It had been a good while since she'd told him how she felt. He knew she loved him, she wouldn't be here if she didn't, but it didn't hurt to hear it once in a while. Mulder leant down and kissed her softly, then took her hand, pulling her outside and closing the door behind them. While he returned their room key to the office to check out, Scully climbed into the car to wait for him.

Mulder returned and got into the drivers seat, securing the seatbelt around him and turning on the engine. Just before he put the car into drive, Scully reached over and squeezed his hand, making him look at her. He smiled and leant over the console between them, giving her a short, sweet kiss that was full of promise and emotion.

Before long they were on the road again, travelling north and the countryside passed by in a blur. Since they chose to take smaller roads, rather than freeways, their journeys often took a lot longer. While Mulder drove, Scully rested her head against the window and stared blindly outside. She sighed as she thought about the thousands of miles they'd driven over the last twelve months, criss crossing the country what felt like a thousand times but she knew it was necessary. If they didn’t, one, or more than likely both of them, would be dead. The feeling of despair grew again when she thought of having to live without Mulder. She reached over unconsciously and slid her hand down down his arm. When she reached his fingers, he squeezed hers and raised them to his lips to kiss.

“We'll be okay,” Mulder told her with confidence, dropping their joined hands to his thigh and interlacing their fingers. He glanced over at her when he spoke, feeling safe enough to take his eyes off the long and empty stretching road before them for a moment.

“I know,” replied Scully with a nod, her voice mirroring his confident tone.

He squeezed her fingers again and continued to drive, pleased when she left her hand entwined with his. Whether they realised it or not, they had needed the previous night to happen so they knew what they were doing this for. Now they were back on the same page and more united than ever.

A smile flickered across her lips for a moment as she rested her head against the window and watched the passing scenery. She didn’t know how she knew, but she felt more confident than she had in a long time, that things were going to work out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved The Truth and I would have loved to have seen some of the issues that Mulder and Scully faced during their time on the run. This is my take on a small snippet of that time and I hope you like it.


End file.
